


Kissing.

by robotjellyfish



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsuki's and Satsuki's kisses are very different and usually come one after the other. Syo doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a quick fic of them kissing. This is just same random drabble probably taking place some time near the end of season 1 or the start of season 2. Fit it in where ever you feel is most appropriate. 
> 
> I am supremely unimaginative with titles I'm sorry.

“Syo-chan,” Natsuki whispers his name, nuzzles his neck and this time Syo does not react angrily. He doesn’t push Natsuki away.

Natsuki’s breath tickles his neck his hands already under Syo’s shirt playful and impatient after being batted away all day. Syo squirms and bites back a groan he can feel rising in his throat but he doesn’t pull away, instead he leans in closer.

There’s no need for him to react badly. No need for him to feel embarrassed or self-conscious now that they’re alone. He can enjoy the feeling of Natsuki against him, around him drowning his senses making his head spin.

Natsuki smiles, a deep chuckle rumbling in his throat. His arms snake around Syo’s waist pulling him in closer, even closer. They can never quite be close enough but Natsuki tries, he always tries.

Natsuki’s lips move from Syo’s neck brushing across his jaw in the light, gentle kisses Syo has gotten so used to. They are the kisses Natsuki gives him every morning. The good luck kisses Natsuki showers on him before the start of the day. The ‘I’ll see you after class kisses’, the ‘let’s eat lunch’ together kisses, the ‘please just try one of these cookies I baked for you’ kisses, the ‘why are you turning blue it was just a cookie?’ kisses. Natsuki’s kisses came in a great variety and all were so affectionate, innocent and completely addictive.

Syo squirmed again, still biting back the embarrassing sounds that try to escape his mouth and Natsuki kisses him harder as if he knows just how much Syo is holding back. He’s teasing him.

Syo scowls wrapping his arms around Natsuki’s neck pushing himself up on his tip toes so he can reach the other. Natsuki’s face hovers above him, whispering his name in between kisses and smiling in a way that infuriates Syo because Natsuki isn’t just smiling he’s smirking.

Syo grumbles something under his breath about Natsuki being too tall. It’s his usual complaint and Natsuki’s smirk grows just a little. Syo snarls.

His fingers tangle into Natsuki’s hair yanking him down pulling him forcefully into a deeper kiss. He’d be damned if he let Natsuki have it all his way just because he happened to be just a bit taller.

It’s Syo’s turn to be demanding now controlling the flow of the kiss so it becomes something less innocent and more passionate. He gives Natsuki little room to stop him or pull away, but Natsuki is not complaining. He’s happy to follow Syo’s lead.

Syo is on his tip toes and Natsuki still has to bend down, curl around him but none of that matters. Syo pushes himself up higher on his tip-toes. Presses himself closer to Natsuki, pulls the other blond into him and would have lost his balance had Natsuki’s strong arms not been holding him steady.

Their eyes are closed so they only have touch now. Hands desperately clinging to each other, bodies pressed so close together but Natuski is still not satisfied. He bends lower, pulling Syo closer while dipping him back almost toppling the other off his feet.

Syo felt the shift in weight, could feel Natsuki’s desire to pick him up and carry him away but he would not allow that. He did not want to be picked up. Syo took a small step back, lowering his weight making himself heavier in Natsuki’s arms and Natsuki stopped.

Natsuki may appear naïve and utterly oblivious at times but he was not stupid, he knew when to listen, knew when to stop, and knew how far he could push Syo.

They didn’t break the kiss, shifting only to find a more comfortable position their hands still desperately exploring each other’s bodies.

Soon, too soon, they had to stop. They have to catch their breath if only for a moment, but they held on to the last second until they were both light headed and dizzy.

It takes them both a moment to recover and neither of them can do anything but cling to the other for support. Syo’s eyes remain closed, he can’t even find the strength to open them until his breathing has finally returned to normal and his legs have stopped shaking so much.

When he does manage to open his eyes his gaze meets a pair of cold, dark green eyes. Syo’s eyes widen, he tenses for a moment and the other’s grip on him tightens almost painfully.

“Disappointed?” Satsuki sneers as if he expects the answer to be yes. His expression is hard and challenging.

The glasses are gone, a foggy memory of his fingers catching on the arm of Natsuki’s glasses at some point during their kiss rises in Syo’s mind. So that’s what happened. Well it wasn’t the first time.

Satsuki is still looking to him for an answer so Syo shakes his head once, firmly.

Satsuki is still sneering at him, still doesn’t trust him even after all this time and Syo knows. He knows he has to be careful with Satsuki. Satsuki is like a wild animal. Tense and still so wary of him, likely to bolt at any moment so Syo has to be careful, he has to move slowly.

So he’s gentler as he reaches out for Satsuki, his hands cupping the others cheeks softly as he moves closer. He doesn’t pull Satsuki towards him and instead moves to him.

Satsuki is stoic and still gazing down challengingly at Syo. Their eyes are open even as their lips touch, Syo meeting the dark gaze unwaveringly. He stares firmly at Satsuki letting him know that he sees him.

Up close like this Syo can read Satsuki's expression, read the colour of his eyes. He knows now that all that bravado simply hides fear. Fear of being betrayed again. Fear of being abandoned, forgotten. A fear Satsuki would never admit to but Syo knew.

Satsuki still expects Syo to push him away, reject him not matter how many times the other boy tries to prove he won’t.

It takes a while for Satsuki to respond to the kiss, Syo’s touch remains light and gentle his kiss nothing more than a soft brush of lips. His thumbs rub over Satsuki’s cheeks, his fingers tracing the fain lines at the corner of the others eyes. Lines Satsuki gets because he’s always glaring so hard at everyone.

It takes a while for the colour to change in Satsuki’s eyes, to finally soften to a gentler hue. It’s hardly noticeable a shift Syo only notices because he is so close, and because he has seen it many times now.

Satsuki’s grip on him loosens to be less painful and Syo closes his eyes.

The kiss continues to be gentle at first, almost hesitant but then it’s as if Satsuki suddenly wakes up. He pushes forward slamming Syo into the nearest wall with perhaps more force than he intended. It knocks the breath out of Syo and Satsuki’s kisses move to his neck to give him a moment to recover. It’s the only apology Syo will get but he doesn’t mind.

Satsuki continues to kiss Syo’s neck, biting and sucking at the others skin in a way Syo knows will leave a mark tomorrow but he doesn’t stop him. He can’t. A groan finally leaves his lips escaping with a shudder of his entire body as Satsuki presses against one particularly sensitive spot on his throat. He can feel the other smirking.

Once he’s satisfied with the mark he’s left Satsuki lifts his head the challenging smirk still in place though its devoid of anger now. Satsuki is enjoying himself.

Syo scowls, shooting a glare at the other to show that he won’t always be so gentle, that he’d bite back when the time came. Satsuki’s smirk grows.

Syo’s fingers curl around the back of Satsuki’s neck yanking him closer with force and this time Satsuki is ready to respond. Their kiss is harder, harsher now challenging but still in sync with each other.

Satsuki's kisses are too demanding though, too strong and Syo quickly loses the battle of wills. Satsuki will not follow so it's Syo's turn to give in.

Satsuki gives Syo only a few moments of freedom before he grabs the others wrists pinning them against the wall either side of Syo’s head. He presses closer, his body flush against Syo’s so that smaller blonde is completely pinned against the wall unable to move.

The kiss is his now and Syo gives into it because he knows this is what Satsuki needs.

His hands move from Syo's wrists. Large hands enveloping Syo’s, fingers twining together he squeezes tightly.

Satsuki’s grip is strong, desperate as if he’s afraid that he might slip away and disappear if he lets go.

Syo holds his hands tightly, squeezes with all his might to let him knows he’s still there, that he won’t leave. It always ends up like this, Satsuki holding his hand so firmly that Syo knows they will wake up next to each other in the morning still holding hands. Natsuki will have no memory of it but he will smile and kiss him anyway.

Satsuki is more demanding that Natsuki, more clingy, and sometimes he feels it’s Satsuki who needs him more. Natsuki is happy now and although there are things he still hasn’t faced, things he still need to get through Syo knows that Natsuki is strong, that he can handle it. It’s Satsuki he worries about because Satsuki is still too afraid to face that.

He squeeze the others hand again as he feels it tremble, Satsuki’s kisses getting more demanding and sloppy. He’s in such a rush now because he knows his time is limited and Syo kisses him gently to let him know that it’s ok. That he’ll still be here when he gets back.

It’s not really a matter of who needs him more though, Syo knows, because Syo loves them both. And he knows that one day they will see each other properly. One day they will be able to acknowledge each other and Syo has no idea what will happen then but he will be there for them. Until then Syo can only wait and help in any way he can while he deals with too very demanding boyfriends who exhaust him. Although he complains he wouldn’t have it any other way.

They’re both getting dizzy again and Satsuki is still in such a hurry. He releases one of Syo’s hands, keeping a firm grip on the other. His free hand moving to Syo’s waist pulling him towards him as he stumbles backwards.

Syo follows and they almost trip over each other’s feet as they collide, still kissing, in a tangle of limbs. But the bed is close and Satsuki manages to guide them onto it before they can fall to the floor.

He’s gentler now though still so impatient and demanding that Syo can’t help but smile. Really the two of them, Natsuki and Satsuki, aren’t so different.

-

They’re curled up together and the taller blonde is already asleep. Syo is still awake but only just. He hasn’t tried to go back to his own bed, there’s no point. The other still has a tight grip on his hand and if Syo tries to move now it will only wake him so Syo stays.

His partner shifts in his sleep pulling their joint hands towards his mouth.

“Syo-chan,” Natsuki whispers his lips brushing against Syo’s knuckles. He’s still fast asleep but he smiles.

Syo curls towards him, shuffles closer and presses his own lips against Natsuki’s fingers.

“Natsuki,” he mutters sleepily.

“Satsuki,” he adds with another kiss to let the other know, if he’s listening, that he’s thinking of him too.

An arm wraps around his waist pulling him closer but Syo is already asleep.

  


  



End file.
